Temporary signs are in use worldwide. Such signs are used to provide direction for traffic, to provide notice that property is for sale or lease, or to provide any other type of information to the passer by. Because of the temporary nature of such signs, it is necessary that they be transportable with a minimum amount of effort and inconvenience. To this end, a large variety of collapsible and/or folding signs have been developed.
In the field of highway signs, one such sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,091 to Leach. This sign utilizes a fabric web over a metal frame having a pair of arms which are pivoted at their midpoints. Once the arms are extended, the fabric web is stretched over the frame and secured to the ends of the arms. This sign is then placed in a stand which provides support therefor.
Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,335 discloses a folding portable sign standard which again has a pair of mutually-pivoting supports for the sign and a base, all of which may be folded into a relatively compact structure suitable for transportation and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,190 to Weiner et al discloses a folding sign which may have a variety of messages or instructions printed thereon, and which folds to a compact state for storage and transportation.
Culp et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,984 discloses yet another type of sign which may have its framework folded up and encased within the message-bearing web for transportation and storage.
Other forms of collapsible signs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,302 to Knoffsigner, which discloses a foldable frame and a web stretched there over, wherein the web forms a backing to which a sign may be attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,319 to Vitale and U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,866 to Rotter et al both disclose signs which may be collapsed and which may be sunk into the ground to provide various types of notices.
Another type of sign that is frequently seen along the highways is the STOP/SLOW sign used by highway workers to control traffic through a construction area. Such a sign is typically nothing more than a conventional metal 18- or 24-inch wide octagonal "STOP" sign, as is used at fixed stop sign locations, with a "SLOW" warning on the reverse side thereof. The sign may be turned side-for-side depending on whether the highway worker desires oncoming traffic to stop or to merely proceed at a slower pace. Such signs generally have a handle thereon which is grasped by the highway worker, or may be mounted on a pole which is rested on the ground. As may be expected, such a sign is usually quite heavy, particularly if it is required to be held for some time by a highway worker.
One of the problems associates with temporary signs occurs during inclement weather conditions, particularly during high winds. Temporary signs will often be rotated or knocked over by the wind, or, if the flexible web over a temporary sign is not property supported, the web will billow, thereby producing an air foil which further aggravates the problem which may cause the sign to "kite."
One of the disadvantages of known collapsible signs is that the web is generally detached from the sign for storage purposes. Thus, the web over the sign is constantly being removed and applied to the framework, thereby causing wear on the web and inconvenience to the workers who are placing the signed, as additional steps are required in order to ready the sign for use.